i_dont_want_this_kind_of_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Guineung
Guineung is a young Panda-mix who works for SPOON. He works as a secretary for Dana. Appearance Such as the color scheme of his animal half, Guineung has white and black hair. His eyes appear to be pure black and he has proficient bags under them, in reference to him being a panda-hybrid. He has pure black pants and a high collar shirt, the upper half black and the lower half white. Background He used to live with his father. Due to his heritage, when he was young he was hunted down and sold to a pet shop. Nothing was explicitly shown, but its implied that his father was killed. At the pet shop they tried to leash a young Guineung, but were unsuccessful six times because he kept on ripping off every leash they put on him and not even a grown man could over power him. Eventually they put a collar on him that had sharp spikes on the inside and the outside so that he could not rip it off. The wounds from this collar started to fester and were slowly killing him until Dana and Rozi came and rescued him from the pet shop. Because of his traumatic past, even in present day he has a tic where he scratches at his neck when he's nervous or stressed out, to the point where he begins to bleed. Story He appears for the first time when Hyena call in order to make his report of a mission of Flight Team. He congratulate them for their success but understands that they have destroyed the object they had to recover. Chapter 0 Then, a child (Sewol) comes ask him what are the benefits of working for SPOON, Guineung answers: Ultimate job satisfaction, A good employer-employee relationship and a peaceful solution to every situation. Morae Baek says this description of SPOON is being too much of an embellishment.Chapter 0 Guineung, alongside with Dana, was the one who introduced Naga to SPOON. He was also the one who assigned him to work with Sasa and Hyena. He is Dana's secretary that is working for her for saving his life. Personality He is sociable, always having a bright smile on his face. He does possess a mischievous streak however, as shown that he tried looting a fainted villain. He also has a violent side which shows whenever he sees Orca. He is against humans discriminating against human and mystical creature mixes as shown in the beginning of the story when he asked Naga if he had anything against working with mixed humans. He also likes cute things, as he was shown crying when Naga destroyed his sandbag Sylvia. Abilites/Powers *Super strength He is the second strongest in SPOON. He also possesses honed battle capabilities, showing that while he isn't as strong as Orca, he's able to make up for it by playing dirty. He has also been shown using a collapsible baton ch. 108 to fight Orca. *Copycat (assumed name) Guineung can use the power of any person he is touching (Hair, Nails, and Teeth also work, but it must be direct contact not through clothing). He discovered this ability by chance as a kid when he was accidentally shot with a missile but since he was holding Danas hand he unknowingly copied her invulnerability and survived. Relationships *Dana They are like family, as shown as visiting Dana's parents in the Chuseok and New Years special. He is extremely grateful to her for saving his life when he was younger, and is comfortable enough to slightly insult her at times, although he usually falls victim to one of her angry outbursts soon after. *Osu They are very good friends, to the point where one can ask the other to buy them a porn magazine. *Orca For reasons unknown, these two have a bad relationship, making Guineung lose his temper whenever Orca appears. It seems they have a lot of bad blood between them, seeing that Guineung is able to insult Orca for an hour. Baekmorae jokes about this is because they have the same color scheme. Trivia * Guineung's hobby is to take pictures of animals at the zoo. tumblr_mi89cd0r3W1roy8s6o4_1280.jpg tumblr_ni8mo3aLI91sb5qzmo2_400.jpg tumblr_mdnm3217J21rrbsioo1_500.jpg Guil1.png References Category:SPOON